In recent years, IEEE1394 has started to spread as an interface for transferring video data or audio data between digital video apparatuses or between digital audio apparatuses at a high speed. According to IEEE1394, an isochronous transfer mode and an asynchronous transfer mode are supported. In the isochronous transfer mode, a delay time of transmission is guaranteed and it is suitable when it is used to transfer a data stream such as video data or audio data which is continuous with respect to time at a high speed. In the asynchronous transfer mode, it is guaranteed to certainly transmit data to a node on the partner destination side and it is suitable when it is used to certainly transfer data such as command, status, or the like.
In recent years, a digital satellite broadcasting has started to spread. In the digital satellite broadcasting, digital video data and audio data are compressed by an MPEG2 system and packetized to a predetermined format. A packet identifier called a PID is provided for a header of a transmission packet. Video packets and audio packets of a plurality of programs are multiplexed to a same stream and transmitted.
When such a digital satellite broadcasting is received, a decoder for receiving a digital satellite broadcasting called an IRD (Integrated Receiver Decoder) is connected to a television receiver. A signal of the digital satellite broadcasting received by a parabolic antenna is supplied to the IRD. A transport stream of MPEG2 is demodulated by the IRD. The video packet and audio packet of a desired program are extracted by the PID from the transport stream of MPEG2. A video signal and an audio signal are decoded from the video packet and audio packet. The video signal and audio signal are supplied from the IRD to the television receiver.
A method whereby the interface of IEEE1394 is provided for the IRD has been proposed in order to receive such a digital satellite broadcasting. If the interface of IEEE1394 is provided for the IRD, a receiving and recording/reproducing system of a digital satellite broadcasting can be constructed by connecting the IRD to a digital apparatus such as a digital video recording/reproducing apparatus or the like. By constructing such a system, the transport stream of MPEG2 transmitted by the digital satellite broadcasting can be recorded/reproduced as it is.
That is, upon recording, the transport stream of MPEG2 received on the IRD side is sent to the digital video recording/reproducing apparatus via the interface of IEEE1394. The transport stream of MPEG2 is recorded as it is to a tape cassette by the digital video recording/reproducing apparatus. Upon reproduction, the transport stream of MPEG2 is reproduced from the tape cassette. The reproduced transport stream of MPEG2 is sent to the IRD via the interface of IEEE1394. The MPEG stream is decoded by the IRD.
As a digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus in the receiving and recording/reproducing system of the digital satellite broadcasting such that the transport stream of MPEG2 transmitted by the digital satellite broadcasting is recorded/reproduced as it is, the use of an apparatus which can perform a digital recording and an analog recording of data to a similar tape cassette can be taken into consideration. In such a kind of digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus, the transport stream of MPEG2 transmitted by the digital satellite broadcasting can be recorded/reproduced as it is to/from the tape cassette and the video signal can be recorded/reproduced to/from a similar tape cassette in an analogwise manner. Therefore, the existing video sources can be widely used.
In such a system, however, since the digital recording and the analog recording can be performed to one tape cassette, the user cannot discriminate whether a program which he wants to reproduce and monitor is the program which was digitally recorded or analog-recorded. There is a case where the user becomes confused.
Therefore, for example, in the case where the user loads the analog-recorded tape cassette into the digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus and reproduces it without knowing that the program has been analog-recorded, since the signal is transmitted as a digital signal between the digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus and the IRD via the interface of IEEE1394, the reproduction signal from the digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus is not sent to the IRD and a reproduction picture plane cannot be displayed by the television receiver via the IRD. In this case, although it is necessary to switch the inputs of the television receiver so that the output of the digital video cassette recording/reproducing apparatus is directly sent to the television receiver, most of the users are not aware of it. Consequently, there is such a possibility that when the analog-recorded tape cassette is loaded, a picture plane is not displayed on the television receiver and the user becomes confused. Particularly, in the case where the digital signal of the transport stream and the analog video signal have been mixedly recorded in the same tape cassette, when the portion of the analog video signal is reproduced, it happens that the picture plane suddenly becomes unseen.
There are a plurality of satellites which provide services of the digital satellite broadcasting and the services of further more digital satellite broadcastings will be started in future. Although the services of the digital satellite broadcasting which are provided at present fundamentally use the transport stream of the MPEG2 system, a broadcasting signal differs or the detailed specifications differ like a digital HDTV signal of BS. Further, in the future digital satellite broadcasting services, it is considered that the specifications will be different. Therefore, there is such a possibility that a tape cassette in which a transport stream of different specifications has been recorded is loaded into the digital video recording/reproducing apparatus of the system. If the tape cassette in which the transport stream of the different specifications has been recorded is loaded and reproduced, the reproduction signal cannot be decoded by the IRD and a reproduction picture plane cannot be displayed on the television receiver via the IRD. Therefore, there is such a possibility that the user becomes confused.
Further, a plurality of digital video apparatuses can be connected in accordance with IEEE1394. Among the digital video apparatuses, there is an apparatus of the system in which, for example, a digital video signal is compressed without using the MPEG2 system and recorded. Even in the case where the digital video signal of a system other than the MPEG2 system is inputted to the IRD, the input signal cannot be decoded in the IRD and a reproduction picture plane cannot be displayed on the television receiver via the IRD. Therefore, there is such a possibility that the user becomes confused.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a receiving apparatus of a digital broadcasting, in which when a tape cassette which was analog-recorded or digitally recorded, a tape cassette in which a digital video signal of a system other than the MPEG2 system has been recorded, or a tape cassette in which a television broadcasting signal of different specifications has been recorded is reproduced, it is possible to cope with such a reproduction without making the user confused, and to provide a display method of recording program associated information for such an apparatus.